Terrence Sloane (New Earth)
Terry changed into Mr. Terrific, and found the culprit, Junior Elwood, , who was turning to crime because his father didn't pay attention to him. A masked criminal entered Junior's room, knocked out Terrific, and stole the valuables Junior had snitched. Terrific uncovered the crook's identity, Shaw, the captain of the yacht, and captured him with Junior's help. Junior realized how misguided he was, and decided he would rather fight crime like Terrific. With the JSA Terry Sloane received a ransom note from Roulette, who demanded he bring $10,000 to the Flying Pig Casino in New Orleans or he'd never see his brother Ned alive again. Terry knew he had to go save his brother. At the casino Roulette revealed she needed the money to raise her and Ned's child, Veronica. Ned came up with the kidnapping hoax, then disappeared on her. Terry hated the idea of his niece being raised by a disreputable woman in a casino and snatched the child and ran from the casino. He saw the time-traveling Mr. Terrific II, who was fighting KKK members. Terrific I helped Terrific II, who explained he needed Terrific to return to action to stop Per Degaton from altering history and ending the Justice Society legacy. After Terrific I found a safe place for Veronica they met up with the rest of the reformed Justice Society and the time-traveling JSA at the Justice Society brownstone. Hourman informed them Per Degaton was going to assassinate the President. The Justice Society and JSA went to Washington to warn Truman that his life was in danger. Degaton and the Red Morgue attacked Washington, but the teams were ready for him. Degaton used a time-disc to speed up Atom's metabolism and turn him into a nuclear bomb ready to go off. If he exploded millions would die, but Jakeem Thunder and Johnny Thunder summoned the Thunderbolt to turn Atom back to normal. Terrific and the other heroes defeated Degaton, who fled into the time stream. The resulting time distortion caused Terrific and the other Society members to forget their adventure with the JSA. Terrific and the Spectre were on the verge of capturing Terrific's arch-enemy the Spirit King, but Mr. Terrific insisted Spectre leave him to Terrific, so the King could face trial. Spectre ignored Terrific, and damned the Spirit King to Hell after killing him. Death of a Hero Terrific retired as a superhero and became an English literature teacher at Gateway University. There he discovered an old enemy, the Spirit King, stealing a device from the campus laboratory. He resumed his identity of Mr. Terrific to hunt down Spirit King. Spirit King got the jump on Mr. Terrific, strangling him to death. At the time he was using Jay Garrick's body which was under his control . The Justice Society of America pledged to bring King to justice and avenge Mr. Terrific, but it would be many years before they were given the opportunity. After Death Mr. Terrific befriended Starman VII in the afterlife. Starman VII brought his brother Starman VIII to a banquet in limbo attended by Mr. Terrific and several other deceased mystery men. Mr. Terrific warned Starman VIII that he would one day be tempted by vanity. Reunion of the Dead When several heroes traveled to the gates of Heaven to meet Jim Corrigan, Mr. Terrific and other dead JSAers met their old friends at the gate. They enjoyed a brief reunion. Thunderbolt summoned the spirit of Mr. Terrific and several other deceased JSAers to help J.J. Thunder, who was being attacked by Gentleman Ghost an a gang of spirits under the Ghost's control. After defeating the Ghost's underlings Atom and the others faded back into the ether. | Powers = | Abilities = * : He is described as master of all arts and sciences. ** ** Painting * ** ** Climbing ** ** * * * ** * * * : He was a genius, by any definition, and a widely-read expert in dozens of fields of science and academics, including art, ballistics, finance, geography, history, navigation, seamanship, and strategy. ** ** ** Literature ** : He designed seaplane plans for the U.S. Naval Headquarters at ten years-old. ** ** : He knows German and Spanish ** * * * Super-Sensitive Hearing, * : An expert picker of pockets, and of locks, he was also a talented Forger. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Fair Play: As the slogan in his costume says, he will never take unfair advantage over an enemy. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Terry Sloane is often known as the Man of 1,000 Talents and the True Blue Champion of All Things Fair. | Wikipedia = Mister Terrific (comics) | Links = }}